Crimson Cocoon
by Une-chan
Summary: Heero can no longer deal with his life as a terrorist. What will he do? Will he survive? Or will Duo forever live in loss?


Title: Crimson Cocoon  
  
Author: Une-chan  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Warnings: Death, angst, darkness, depression, pain….. well, you get the idea. Oh, and a lil bit of shounen ai.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I just fell into this huge bout of depression lately, and this is the result of it. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, or if it sucks, but I had to do something to help. The only way I could think of was to have Heero do what I wanted to do. That way, no one would have to carry out my funeral arrangements. I know I seem morbid, but I feel nothing at the moment. Again, I'm sorry… I will accept all replies gladly. Anything you throw my way. Oh, and the song in bold italics is by Joydrop, called Cocoon.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
1  
  
2 Crimson Cocoon  
  
Heero watched the crimson slowly pool around his wrist, soaking his shirt. The liquid ran down his pants, slightly puddling on his bare feet before hitting the floor.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drop.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drop.  
  
The red stain appeared on the floor, same as ever. It was the only thing that never seemed to change. Always that same, metallic smell and slight sliver of pain. Compared to what pain had permeated his heart, it really didn't amount to anything at all.  
  
The slight knock on the door. Duo must have noticed the amount of time he had been missing. Too late. Maybe he should have noticed sooner, but it really didn't matter now.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
The knocking became insistent, and then the door bowed a bit under the weight thrown against it. It was no use, however, for Heero had installed the door himself. It could not be broken, a safety precaution in case they had ever been trapped inside the house. Nothing except dynamite or a Gundam could come through that door, and Duo had neither at the moment.  
  
The CD player Duo had insisted upon having in the bathroom was sitting innocently upon the counter, not realizing that it would tell the pain and death of one Heero Yuy, the "Perfect Soldier." Heero reached toward it, having just enough strength to push the 'play' button before sinking back to the floor.  
  
If I should choose to live in my cocoon  
  
Wrap myself in me and cry myself to sleep  
  
If I should choose to protect my tender heart  
  
Build a shell from you steal myself  
  
from you  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around himself. It was getting cold in the bathroom, or maybe it was just that the blood was wet, and the tiled floor was chilly from the temperatures outside. Either way, he wanted a warmth that he had felt only once before. Though he could have that warmth now, Heero pushed the thought away and instead focused on the glimmering puddle.  
  
If I should choose to fall apart  
  
Don't you think you should let me if I should  
  
Choose to die alone  
  
You should forgive and forget me  
  
Go away. Go away. Just get the hell away from me! Heero's mind screamed the thought over and over again.  
  
"No. Never." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Heero wondered how long this feeling of vertigo would grip him before he fell off the edge, this time, never to return. His wings were gone.  
  
If I decide I can't do it anymore  
  
Try to be so hard I'm trying to be so fucking hard  
  
If I should choose to keep lying to myself  
  
Pretend my mind is telling truths  
  
Well I've got my own so who are you  
  
I know  
  
The song died out slowly, never ceasing to exist in Heero's mind, as he realized that the edge was indeed near, and it would drag him over any time now. The click brought him back to reality for a moment, just long enough to realize that Duo had picked the lock.  
  
He felt soft arms encircle him and pull him off the ground, into the embrace. "Heero, don't die on me, please, don't die on me. I need you. I… I love you…" Duo nuzzled him and held him as close as he could, not noticing the blood seeping through his clothing. In a matter of moments, paramedics came through the door and grasped the body of the limp boy in his lap. He was placed on a stretcher and carried to the waiting ambulance. Duo felt himself being pulled along with the paramedics. The ambulance doors slammed shut behind him as they roared off to the hospital.  
  
Duo sank down on the bench and let the tears fall as he watched them try to pump life back into the already cold body. Heero was gone. The only stable thing in Duo's life… whisked away by his own feelings of pain and aloneness. In a way, they had been alone… but alone together. Never would Duo know now what it would be like to dance beneath the stars or to cuddle on a blanket in the summer with Heero. All of his hopes, his dreams, everything, gone… and it only took one other to take it all away. For all of his coldness, Heero had never hurt Duo. He had promised not to. Now, he had, and there was no way to repair the damage. Once again, Duo was lost and alone. 


End file.
